The present invention relates to a transmitter multiplexing system for a land mobile communication system wherein a plurality of transmitters capable of instantaneously switching their transmission channels may use a common antenna system in a base station of a land mobile communication system, for instance, a land mobile telephone system.
In the land mobile communication systems, various systems have been proposed and used in order to attain more efficient use of the assigned radio frequency band widths as will be described below.